There are a variety of situations in which it is desirable to provide a lighting display which has an extremely low power requirement, for example to provide a display at a location remote from a supply of normal 120 volt AC electric current, and where a conventional diesel generator could not be used. Such situations include the provision of exterior lighting displays for homes during the winter holiday season and stand-alone lighting needs, such as signs and decorations, at remote locations.
A major problem associated with presently available displays is that they require large amounts of electric power and so have to be connected to the main AC electric supply for the house. This typically requires the use of numerous electric connection leads that, in use, extend across the grounds of the house and which carry significant levels of electric current and have to be connected to an electrical outlet or outlets of the house. This arrangement creates dangers associated with overloading the wires, such as fire or shock. Therefore, a need exists for a lighting display assembly which can operate with low power consumption, including displays that can operate for extended periods without being coupled to electric mains.